Un mundodistinto
by Agente P
Summary: Baje a mi guarida estaba muy sucia con polvo y telarañas pero al menos tenía un refugio no tenía tiempo para limpiarla. Con este mundo tan distinto ahora nada es como antes… Mi primer fic ojala les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Un mundo…distinto**_

_**Hey hoola a todos soy nuevo en fanfiction y este es mi primer fic espero que les guste (narrado por Perry el ornitorrinco)**_

_**Episodio 1: Nada es como antes**_

Baje a mi guarida estaba muy sucia con polvo y telarañas pero al menos tenía un refugio no tenía tiempo para limpiarla.

Con este mundo tan distinto ahora nada es como antes…todo empezó aquel día.

_**Flashback**_

Ese día me levante y desayune como cualquier otro.

-Chicos ya es hora de irnos-dijo la mama de Phineas y Ferb

-Ya vamos mama-dijo Phineas bajando las escaleras con Ferb

Por lo que había oído ese día los chicos saldrían a un museo junto con sus padres, Isabella, Buford y Baljeet o bueno y yo los acompañaría aunque me quedaría en la guardería de mascotas.

-He oído que ese museo es genial-decía Lawrence mientras arrancaba el coche con ya todos adentro.

-Genial papa lástima que te tengas que quedar en la guardería Perry-me dijo Phineas.

-Grrrr-gruñi como si le respondiera.

Cuando íbamos a medio camino comenzó lo extraño había mucho tráfico más de lo usual Danville no es una ciudad con mucho tráfico pero ahora era la excepción. Oía como las personas pitaban desesperadas pues ya llevamos casi una hora ahí parados; un señor se bajo y comenzó a gritarle a uno de a lado era extraño el señor se veía… ¿enfermo?

Después de minutos de gritarse groserías un señor golpeo a otro y comenzaron a pelearse de pronto pasa una escena que jamás olvidare de mi cabeza.

El señor le arranco un brazo al otro y lo comenzó a devorar vivo oia los gritos de sufrimiento del otro vi a los chicos todos estaban asustados yo también lo estaba.

Gente comenzó a salirse de sus autos y corre cuando vi hacia adelante había personas siguiendo a otras personas perseguidores que alcanzaban a su víctima la mordían y la persona se retorcía en el suelo.

¿Zombies? Pensé era lo más probable una enfermedad que podía acabar con el mundo.

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo Lawrence y todos se bajaron del auto podía ver sus caras de asustados.

Phineas me cargo y todos comenzaron a correr oía gritos y veía a personas retorcerse.

Voltee hacia atrás y 2 Zombies nos seguían Phineas tropezó con algo y cayo. Supongo que por el susto pero me dejo ahí y siguió corriendo no se acordó de mi pero no lo culpo el pánico te invadía y no te hacía pensar bien.

Mi reloj comunicador comenzó a sonar decía ALERTA ROJA esa señal solo suena cuando es algo muy grave, corrí al patio que estaba cerca de tanto correr y baje por un conducto hacia mi guarida era necesario saber que pasaba sin embargo Monograma no estaba ahí estaba vacía.

Desde ese día me refugio aquí en mi guarida aunque tarde o temprano se me acabaran mis provisiones de agua y comida.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Como desearía volver a ver a Phineas y Ferb y a todos los demás.

CONTINUARA.

_**Que les pareció el primer cap tratare de siempre actualizar pronto en especial los fines de semana adiós y Carpe Diem. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lamento si me tarde en actualizar. Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos autores.**_

Un mundo distinto Episodio 2:

Me encontraba en mi guarida era horrible estar ahí solo extrañaba a mis dueños a sus amigos incluso a Doof; no sabía qué hacer si salía estaría arriesgando mi vida pero tampoco me podría quedar aquí esperando mientras el mundo se destrozaba ante mí.

De pronto mire un papel pegado a la pantalla donde aparece Monograma era una nota ¿Cómo era que no la había visto?

Para: Agente P De: MM decía

Comencé a leerla

Agente P:

Como lo has visto una nueva infección azota no solo aquí sino mundialmente; Carl y yo huimos a la sucursal de OSBA que se encuentra en Seattle debes venir hasta ahora ningún agente se ha presentado tememos los que les haya pasado pero como tú eres el mejor agente de la corporación se que podrá llegar hasta acá. En la caja fuerte de tu guarida hay algo que te servirá mucho la clave es: 537612.

Mayor monograma.

Puse la clave que decía en la carta y la caja se abrió adentro había una pistola con pocas balas debía usarla con cuidado para defenderme.

Cargue el arma y me decidí a salir de mi guarida, Salí de ella tomando el arma había muchos coches abandonados y muchas casas incluyendo la de mis dueños tenían las ventanas rotas, en pocas palabras se podría decir que todo era un caos aunque no había ninguna persona.

Oí pasos acercándose una persona me miro comenzó a correr hacia mi supe que era un zombie por su estado yo solo apunte el arma y le dispare en la cabeza el cayó al piso muerto.

Estaba muy asustado yo era un agente secreto pero no combatía usando armas y aunque fuera un zombie jama le había hecho daño a una persona.

Entre a la casa Flynn-Fletcher por comida para ornitorrinco y agua, abrí el cajón donde guardaban mi comida y tome la poca que quedaba también tome agua ahora la pregunta era

¿COMO HIBA LLEGAR A SEATLE?

Mi aerodeslizador había dejado de funcionar por algunas fallas hace unas semanas vaya suerte.

Se me ocurrió una idea loca Salí hacia la calle y tome uno de los autos que no estaban en tal mal estado las llaves para encenderlo seguían ahí pues la gente Salí de sus autos asustada cuando fue aquel día.

Pero claro…yo no sabía conducir encendí el auto y mire los controles.

No no lo lograre - pensé recordando el día en que acompañe a Doof a sacar su permiso de conducir y casi me da un infarto.

Salí del auto y volví a entrar a la casa Flynn-Fletcher agache la cabeza Monograma y Carl confiaban en que llegaría allá pero yo sabía que no lo lograría sin un auto.

Escuche un ruido como si alguien hubiera entrado a la casa baje con mi pistola me sorprendió lo que vi.

-Por favores no dispares – dijo quien había entrado a la casa.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunte

-Soy la agente M.

Fin del episodio

_**¿Qué les pareció el cap 2? Tratare de que los siguientes capítulos**_ _**sean más largos.**_

_**Les quisiera agradecer a Fhiserprice y a Amaria4565 por sus reviews deberás que me animan mucho para continuarla y feellikeaplat pronto se sabrá que fue de los demás gracias por interesarte en mi historia**_

_**¿Quién será ese agente?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Una gran disculpa por qué me tarde mucho en actualizar.**

**Phineas Y Ferb no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores**

Un mundo distinto Episodio 3:

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy la Agente M – dijo aquel… ¿ornitorrinco? O más bien hembra de ornitorrinco.

-Soy una agente de la Osba al igual que tu he oído hablar de ti Perry.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - le pregunte muy extrañado.

-Eres uno de los mejores agentes de la corporación todos los agentes te conocen.

-Y bien porque Agente M.

-Eh?

-Si porque te llamas Agente M yo soy Agente P por Perry pero tu

-Oh perdón jeje me llamo Melissa mucho gusto Perry.

-Igualmente – le dije mientras estrechábamos la mano.

-Tengo entendido que tu vienes de Danville no?

-Sí y tú?

-Oh yo igual soy de Danville pero yo vivo en otra parte del Área Limítrofe o lo que era de ella porque veo que esta ciudad resulto muy afectada por el ataque zombie –me respondió algo preocupada.

-Si me temo lo que le haya pasado a mis dueños – le dije pensando en cómo estarán Phineas y Ferb- Por cierto Melissa si tu vives en otra Área de Danville porque estás aquí.

-Porque yo donde vivía el ataque fue muy fuerte y la infección corrió muy rápido por los vecindarios, entonces hui acá como pude.

-Sera mejor que lleguemos a Seattle pronto.

-¿Seattle?

-Si Monograma me dejo una carta donde decía que teníamos que llegar a Seattle lo antes posible, también me dejo esta arma – le dije mientras le mostraba el arma y la carta.

-Oh será mejor que nos demos prisa la verdad le temo mucho a los Zombies y mas al pensar en que me podrían devorar viva – dijo bastante asustada cuando termino de leer la carta.

-Pero el problema es que como llegaremos allá por mala suerte mi aerodeslizador se descompuso hace unos días.

-Bien iremos en auto.

-¿En auto sabes conducir como es que una ornitorrinca sabe conducir? - le pregunte.

-Oh es una larga historia vamos - Dijo tome las municiones de agua, comida y el arma y salimos a la calle ella y yo.

Subimos a un auto no tan maltratado por el ataque y puse las municiones atrás ella se sentó en el asiento del piloto y yo de copiloto.

-Este será un largo viaje ya que a la parte donde Monograma quiere que lleguemos está muy lejos tendremos que hacer paradas para dormir –dijo Melissa

-Sera mejor que una duerma y no vigile porque podríamos sufrir un ataque zombie – dije mirando hacia el cielo porque ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Ok ¿estás listo?

-Vamos – dije y ella arranco el coche camino a Seattle.

Fin del episodio.

**Ahora comienza la aventura xD si ya sé que es loco que un ornitorrinco conduzca pero así es la historia de loca muchas gracias a los que dejaron review.**

**Les tengo una noticia a los fans de Phinbella; hace unos días Dan Povenmire y y**

**Jeff Swampy Marsh afirmaron que habrá un episodio llamado Act your Age y como lo dice el nombre Actúa tu edad en el episodio Phineas, Ferb,Isabella,Buford y Baljeet crearan un aparato que los volverá adolescentes ya que los creadores dicen que para que un amor florezca entre Phineas y Isabella deben tener esa edad, se dice que en el episodio como Phineas ya es adolescente empieza a sentir nuevas emociones y algunas tienen que ver con Isabella y que besa a Isabella. No estoy 100% seguro de que pase todo eso pero los creadores ya afirmaron que habrá un episodio de esta 4° temporada llamado así y que los chicos serán adolescentes.**

**Varia paginas dicen que el episodio se estrenara en Estados Unidos en Noviembre aaaaa ya falta poco hay que ser pacientes.**

**Bueno gracias por leer dejen reviews y hasta la próxima adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hooolaa gente bienvenidos a un nuevo cap esta vez tratare de hacerlos más largos porque he visto que me quedan muy cortos. Ojala sea de su agrado.**_

Un mundo distinto Episodio 4:

-Perry nooo!

-Corran niños nos van a alcanzar esas cosas

-Pero mama Perry…

-Aaaaaaaa

-Nooooooo Candace!

Desperté una vez mas había tenia aquel sueño extrañaba tanto a mis dueños. Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que Melissa había arrancado el auto.

-Oh Perry ya despertaste será mejor que sigas durmiendo tardaremos bastante en llegar a Seattle-me dijo Melissa al ver que ya había despertado.

Bostece y le hice caso trate de volver a conciliar el sueño desde aquel día en que no he vuelto a ver a Phineas y Ferb me ha costado dormir pero al menos ahora tenía una acompañante me hacía sentir a gusto ya que ella se preocupaba mucho por mí.

Sin embargo no pude volver a dormir siempre que lo hacía tenía ese horrible sueño.

-No puedo dormir Melissa además ya llevas mucho tiempo conduciendo deberías descansar tu también.

-Tienes razón Perry ¿Oye de casualidad en todo lo que trajiste no había agua?

-Si aguarda –fui a la parte trasera del coche y saque el garrafón de agua que había traído serví un vaso y se lo di – Toma.

-Gracias – estaciono el coche al lado de la carretera. Era preocupante ver aquella carretera tan transitada y ahora sin ningún coche más que nosotros.

-No puedo dormir con estas pesadillas no quieres…conversar creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor – le dije y después bebí un poco de agua.

-Ok yo tampoco creo poder dormir.

Suspire y mire por la ventana.

-Extrañas mucho a tus dueños verdad Perry – me dijo con una voz bastante tierna

-Si temo lo que les haya pasado.

-Tranquilo piensa en que estan bien tienes que ser optimista he oído que hay muchos refugios de personas ellos deben de estar en unos en tu caso al menos hay una esperanza de que estén bien.

-¿A que te refieres? Le pregunte

-Veras Perry mis dueños fueron atacados por esas pude hacer nada eran demasiados la infección se transmitió muy rápido tratamos de huir pero… -Melissa solto una lagrima.

-Oh lo siento tienes toda la razón al menos en mi caso hay esperanza pero vamos no te pongas asi animo toma – le dije y le entregue un pañuelo.

-Gracias Perry creo que si deberíamos descansar Seattle esta muy lejos.

-SI buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Al fin me quede dormido pero no duro mucho oí fuertes golpes en el auto. Que pasa pensé tome el arma y me asome por la ventana varios Zombies golpeaban el auto intentado devorarnos.

-Aaa que pasa Perry

Abrí la puerta del auto le dispare a los Zombies eran demasiados como nos habían encontrado acaso nos olerían?

-Oops vaya gracias Monogram pocas balas enserio –se me habían terminado las balas y aun quedaban 2 zombies de pie.

-Toma Perry- me dijo Melissa- y me entrego un extraño dispositivo en forma de pastilla con una luz roja parpadeante que emitía pitidos.

-¿Qué es esto Melissa?

-Solo lanzalo!

Lo arroje hacia los Zombies apenas la pequeña pastilla metálica toco el suelo y estallo.

Melissa y yo nos cubrimos con nuestras manos los Zombies habían muerto por la explosión

-¿Qué era aquello? Le pregunte mi corazón latía como loco

-PEE Pastilla Explosiva de Emergencia de la Osba una nueva arma.

-Vaya si que era una emergencia.

-Si siempre llevo una en mi sombrero – me dijo y volvimos al auto. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Sera mejor retomar la ruta – arranco el coche y se puso su fedora.

-Espero que lleguemos pronto a Seattle – dije mirando el amanecer – O si no seremos cena de zombie.

_**Fin del episodio**_

_**Espero les haya gustado dejen reviews y hasta la próxima.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**He vuelto lamento haberme tardado en subir el capitulo pero desaparecí un par de días de fanfiction.**_

**Un mundo distinto Capitulo 5:**

-Despierta Perry! – fue lo primero que oí al despertarme

¿Qué paso? - pregunte tallándome los ojos

-Mira estuve toda la noche conduciendo ya casi llegamos –dijo Melissa muy feliz señalando un letrero que decía:

Bienvenidos a Seattle (5km)

-Si hemos llegado ahora debemos ir a las oficinas de OSBA.

Melissa condujo derecho era triste ver Seattle solitario calles destruidas aquella ciudad tan poblada ahora parecía un pueblo fantasma. Oficinas de OSBA decía esa construcción abandonada. Melissa estaciono el coche tome el arma y bajamos del auto. El edificio estaba totalmente solo no había nada.

-Qué extraño se supone que Carl Y el Mayor estarían aquí con algunos agentes sobrevivientes –dije pensando en que los podría haber pasado tal vez nos tardamos demasiado en llegar.

-Mira Perry una entrada – dijo Melissa y abrió una puertecilla que había en el piso bajamos por las escaleras y nos encontramos con un sótano había muchas cajas con comida.

-Oh hola Perry el ornitorrinco quien es tu amiga

No lo podía creer voltee atrás de mi estaba Doofenshmirtz mi amienemigo.

-Oh si debes estar sorprendido de encontrarme aquí Perry el ornitorrinco te lo explicare pero primero presentame a tu amiga…oh claro no puedes hablar toma – Doof saco un pequeño aparato de su bata y me lo entrego – Ponlo en tu oreja Perry el ornitorrinco; también le entrego uno a Melissa.

-¿Y que se supone que hace esto? un momento yo dije eso .

-Oh podemos hablar – dijo Melissa.

Al parecer el aparato de Doof era una especie de traductor animal.

-Me alegro de haber hecho 2 que te parece Perry el Traductor-Inador como sea quien es ella.

-Oh hola me llamo Melissa te conozco Doofenshmirtz eres el enemigo asignado al agente P.

-Si ya veo al parecer eres una agente al igual que Perry pero por si piensan que fui yo quien causo toda esta enfermedad mundial yo no fui esto es mundial les contare como es que llegue aquí vengan – dijo Doof.

Todos nos sentamos en cajas que había cerca.

Flashback de Doof

Verán todo comenzó cuando planeaba un nuevo invento para dominar el Área Limítrofe oí muchos ruidos allá abajo mire por el mirador de mi edificio todo era caos la gente corría pero yo no sabía porque hasta que mire a una persona que se retorcía en el piso esta tenía un aspecto extraño se levanto y salto sobre el auto de una familia a la que mordió y persiguió. La gente gritaba y corría trate de llamar a Vanessa que estaba en la casa de Charlene pero nadie contesto. Baje de mi edificio de pronto tuve una idea tome el primer auto que me encontré por suerte las llaves estaban ahí maneje hasta su organización y tome el jet del Mayor Monoceja.

NOTA: En el episodio Tuyo el Verano es Doof le llama así a Monograma porque tiene una sola ceja.

Entonces pensé en ir a Seattle la verdad no se porque vine aquí solo quería huir de todo este caos.

Fin Flashback Doof.

-Vaya si que todo esto es un caos –dije en voz alta.

-Asi es Perry el ornitorrinco pero hay una esperanza – dijo Doof

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Melissa

-Tengo un plan pero necesitamos llegar a Danville en mi edificio.

-Y como llegaremos hasta allá – dije un poco molesto pues llegamos hasta Seattle para que volvamos a regresar a Danville.

-Tengo los planos de una nave la podría construir pero necesito piezas – dijo Doof

-Aquí afuera hay un supermercado hay podríamos encontrar todo lo necesario – dijo Melissa.

-No es mala idea pero alla afuera hay muchos de esos Zombies.

-Yo puedo ir – dije tomando el arma.

-Yo te acompaño no puedes ir solo – dijo Melissa abrazándome con lo que me sonroje un poco.

-Está bien Perry el ornitorrinco ustedes 2 vayan necesito: Cinta de aislar, un taladro tornillos y algunos remaches que me puedan ser útil.

Melissa y yo subimos las escalera y salimos de aquel pequeño bunker corrimos hacia el supermercado buscamos todo lo que pidió Doof por suerte lo encontramos salimos del supermercado pero…

6 zombies estaba afuera nos vieron y comenzaron a perseguirnos recordé que el arma se había quedado sin balas.

-Corre Perry corre!

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Me gusto mucho escribir este cap además nuestro amigo doofenshmirtz se ha integrado a la historia dejen reviews y hasta el próximo cap.**_

_**¿Qué les pasara al agent la agente M?**_


End file.
